The present invention relates to a folding chair equipped with an inflatable waist pad and particularly a folding chair that is foldable to a small size to facilitate carrying and has a waist pad to provide support for user""s waist.
A conventional folding chair such as the one shown in FIG. 1 generally has four neighboring pedestals connecting by a plurality of main and secondary rods in a cross manner. The secondary rods have one end fastening to a displacement socket located on the main rods at two rear pedestals, and another secondary rod extended from the two rear pedestal is connect to the main rods on the front pedestals. The rods are interconnected to form a chair bracket. Then a seat cushion with a backrest and a seat is mounted onto the chair bracket, and two armrest bars are disposed on two sides to form a completed folding chair. Such a construction may be folded to a small size to facilitate carrying.
The backrest of the folding chair mentioned above is made from a pliable material to facilitate carrying. It cannot provide adequate support to the back of users during sitting, and is not comfortable. Moreover, human""s vertebral column has three basic curves when erected: the cervical vertebrae has seven vertebrae bending and extending forwards, the chest vertebras has twelve vertebrae bending and extending rearwards and the waist vertebrae has five vertebrae bending and extending forwards. These curves must be balanced to enable people to sit comfortably without pain. The conventional folding chair such as the one mentioned before cannot match the forward angle of waist vertebrae due to the backrest made from a pliable material cannot be adjusted as desired. Moreover, people of different weights have different loads on the vertebrae. Sitting on the folding chair for a long period of time at improper postures tends to incur undue pressure on the spine nerve. As the spine nerve connects to various organs for transmitting messages, the spine nerve under pressure cannot function effectively to transmit messages, thus affects functioning of the organs. Some users try to remedy this problem by placing an auxiliary outfit such as a small pillow on the waist to maintain the correct forward bending angle for the waist vertebrae. While it helps to mitigate the pain on the waist, the pillow is inconvenient to carry when the chair is folded. In addition, the pillow tends to be squeezed unevenly and is slippery, and is prone to skew when in use and results in giving unbalanced support to user""s waist. Thus instead of releasing the pain of users, it could cause suffering or fatigue to user""s waist and back, and does not provide the comfort desired.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides a folding chair equipped with an inflatable waist pad that is not only can be folded to a small size to facilitate carrying but also has a detachable and inflatable waist pad to fully match the natural curve of human spine to nudge the back of people to a correct position and to reduce the pressure on the vertebrae, and to provide a strong and comfortable support to the waist of users.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the folding chair equipped with an inflatable waist pad of the invention includes a plurality of pedestals on the floor to couple with a plurality of rods to form a chair bracket. The chair bracket has a backrest section and a seat section to hold a seat cushion. The backrest section has a housing compartment to hold an inflatable waist pad. The chair bracket has two sides each has an armrest rod. When the inflatable waist pad is inflated and held in the housing compartment, it is in close contact with the waist of people sitting on the chair and gives waist muscles comfortable support.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.